Thinking of You
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: On the return from Italy,Bella and Edward decide to be just friends.With being friends comes jealousy and pain when the other starts dating.Can these two keep their feelings to themselves or will the pain be too much?Based on Katy Perry's song. EXB FLUFF!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Thinking of You.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Friends. That's all I was ever going to be to him. A friend, a pal, someone you love like a sibling. That's all. After everything we went through, and we only came out as friends.

I guess I can't complain. I have a boyfriend. But it's not him. It's not the bronze haired, golden eyed vampire I loved with everything I had. No, it was a human.

I know I didn't love my current boyfriend. My heart still belonged to my vampire, and it always would. Even though he no longer sees me as his soul mate. No, he sees her like that now. Someone who was his equal. Equally strong, equally fast, equally beautiful. A vampire, just like him. She didn't have to change for him, and she wasn't constantly nagging him about being changed because she already was. And I hated her for that. I loathed her for everything she had that I wanted as mine, but I also envied her. She had his heart, and he had mine.

You would think once returning home from saving his life in Italy, a guilt trip no doubt, everything would go back to normal and we would heal each other. But I guess reality doesn't work out that way. At least, not in my world. In his world, maybe, but not mine. If it did, I would be with him right now, and not a human.

I hate myself for letting my heart think for one second he wanted me. But I guess our time apart made him see things clearly, that him leaving was a good idea. It gave him his true soul mate.

"Babe, you coming? They're waiting," Mike called from downstairs.

I groaned. I hated being called 'babe' or 'baby'. I preferred 'love.' I quickly shut out that thought. He doesn't want you, Bella.

On returning from our trip from Italy, Edward and I had a serious talk about where we stood. I thought we would have gotten back together, but I guess I was wrong.

_Flashback_

_I rolled over, feeling like I slept for a very long time. And I probably had. Before I could fall off the bed, something cold and hard caught me. I opened my eyes to find myself an inch away from the wooden floor. Then, everything was a blur, and I was back on my bed, facing the ceiling. _

_I sat up when I felt the end of the bed sink under someone's weight. I looked to find Edward sitting there, purposely putting space between us. I felt my heart clenched, but ignored it and just stared at his beautiful face, memorizing everything my memories couldn't recall._

_He looked at me with those golden eyes, cautious of how to approach me. We both opened our mouths to speak at the same time, but shut them once we saw the other was going to speak._

"_You first," I said. He nodded, moving his eyes towards his hands, avoiding my eyes._

"_I wanted to thank you, for saving me. I'm sorry you had to take time out to fly all the way to Italy and save me. And I'm sorry I got you in trouble with Charlie. I won't ever do it again," he said._

"_It's no problem," I answered lamely._

_He looked at me again, before taking another deep breath._

"_I guess I should apologize for other things, too. I was an idiot and I shouldn't have just ran off like that without confirming it from Alice that you were actually dead."_

_I wanted to ask the million dollar question, but I held my tongue. Why did he try to kill himself? Was it because he felt guilty or was it because he actually loved me? My last thought was squashed into the ground when he spoke again._

"_I know I've put us both through a lot of pain, and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I want to make it up to you. I want to earn your trust again, if you'll let me. I want to try and be friends," he said, with a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes._

_But I couldn't focus on anything. Friends. He wanted to be friends. I felt myself breaking all over again. I wanted to scream at him how much I loved him, how I wanted him to proclaim his love to the world. I wanted to hold him and never let go. But I knew I couldn't be selfish for my own wants. I didn't want to force him into a relationship where he wouldn't be happy, just for my own selfish desires. If this was all I could get from him, a friendship, then it was better than nothing at all._

_So instead of fighting for him like I should have, I stupidly answered, "Yeah. We can do that. Be friends I mean."_

_I don't know how I managed to get that out without sounding broken, but I guess I did a good job because he smiled again._

"_Good. Because Alice has distinctively said she won't let us leave again," he said._

_I nodded, not trusting my voice. The pain that was currently ripping at my heart was surely to show my true emotions if I spoke. It was tearing me up inside. It was worse than the time in the woods when he told me he was leaving for good._

"_I should probably go. The others are waiting to catch up," he said, standing up._

_I copied his motions and stood a few feet away from him, keeping my arms wrapped around me, trying to hold myself together like I had throughout all the months he was gone. Edward just thought I was cold, because he took a small blanket from my chair and wrapped it around my shoulders._

"_I was wondering if, maybe, you'll come over to the house tomorrow. The others miss you," he said, before turning to leave._

_I nodded again, feeling the lump in my throat. There was no way I could speak without breaking down. I had to last just a little bit longer._

"_Great. See you then," he said._

_He turned to the window, but paused before turning around and pulling me into a hug. I froze at first, but wrapped my hands around his neck and laid my head on his stone cold chest._

_And for that one moment, it was just us. Edward and Bella. I felt like I actually belonged with him. I was wrapped in his arms the way he use to hold me when we loved each other. His head was laying on my shoulder, his cool breath washing over my neck. I felt like he actually wanted me the way I wanted him. Until he spoke._

"_I'm glad we're friends, Bella."_

"_Me, too," I managed to squeak out._

_He pulled away with a smile, and my heart broke in even more pieces. Then, he was out the window, gone as quickly as he came._

_And then I broke down._

The following Monday, we started school and soon everyone learned of the 'Edward and Bella friendship only' title we had. The female student body was glad the famous Edward Cullen was back and single. Every girl threw themselves at him, and every time I watched from afar with a broken heart.

As soon as Mike caught wind of mine and Edward's friendship, he swooped in. His constant badgering of asking me on a date paid off. I gave in stupidly, just to get him off my back. But not before speaking with Edward about it.

_Flashback_

_I kicked off my shoes and plopped down on the Cullens' couch with a groan. I had told Mike I would think about going on a date with him. He of course, got over excited about it, even though it wasn't an official yes, but promised to call me later for an exact answer._

_Alice was no help at all. She was being a little weird lately. Her once close relationship with Edward seemed to have vanished. They rarely talked anymore. She would give me apologetic looks, but I tried my best to ignore them and act like nothing was wrong. I think she saw right through me though. I think the whole Cullen family did, all except Edward who seemed oblivious._

_Edward came in, finding me on the couch and plopping down next to me._

"_Hey, little sis," he said, throwing an arm around the back of the couch._

_My heart broke at his name for me, but I shoved my feelings down, giving him a small smile._

"_Hey," I said._

"_Why so down?" he teased._

"_As if you haven't already heard. I'm sure Mike was thinking about it all day," I growled._

_Edward's eyebrows scrunched together. I repressed the urge to smooth them out like I use to do._

"_I haven't really listened in on him today," he answered._

_I raised an eyebrow. Oh._

"_He asked me out, again, today."_

_I felt Edward stiffen, but waved it off. He's probably trying to be protective of his 'little sister,' I thought sourly._

"_And you told him 'no' I presume," Edward said with a smirk._

_I blushed._

"_Not exactly," I mumbled._

_I felt Edward stiffen again and his hands fisted the cream cushions behind my head. He seemed angry, which confused me. Why was he mad? He should be happy that I'm trying to date other people since we're only 'friends.'_

"_What prompted you to say yes?" he asked, through clenched teeth._

"_I don't know. I got tired of him bugging me, I guess. I just needed to get my mind off-" I cut myself off. I almost said, 'I just needed to get my mind off you.'_

_That wouldn't have turned out well. I was hoping he didn't notice my slip up, but he did. And Edward being the ever so curious Edward, asked what I was going to say._

"_Nothing. I don't want to talk about it," I said, avoiding his eyes._

_Thankfully, he let it go._

"_So, you're going on a date with him," he stated._

"_I didn't exactly say yes. I said I would think about it," I answered, blushing and avoiding his eyes once again._

"_Why did you say that?" he asked. He seemed really curious, but there was something else behind his eyes. Something I couldn't identify._

"_I wanted to know what you thought about it," I answered truthfully. Would he tell me no, don't date Mike? Would he tell me that he still loved me? But of course, in my world, things like that don't happen._

_Edward put on a tight smile that looked a little forced._

"_I want you to go on a date with him. You deserve to be happy, Bella."_

_I looked down at my hands._

"_Oh, okay," I said, my heart clenching._

Needless to say, I went on a date with Mike that weekend. It was also the weekend, Edward disappeared for a few days, without telling anyone where he was going. I didn't see him all weekend, and it terrified me a little. Did he leave again? I know we were friends, but that didn't stop him from leaving.

My fears were put to rest when he showed up Sunday night. But he wasn't alone. A strawberry blonde, golden eyed vampire was on his arm. Tanya.

_Flashback_

_I laughed with the other Cullen siblings as we watched one of their many movies. We hadn't heard from Edward since Friday and we were getting a little worried, me especially._

_Our movie was interrupted when we heard Esme exclaim, "Edward!"_

_We paused and turned towards the wall that separated us from the door. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie got up to go investigate. I stayed put for a minute, before getting up and following them._

_What I came face to face with, was forever etched into my memory. There Edward was, in all his beautiful glory. But there she was, latched onto his arm with a smug smile on her face._

"_Tanya, it's nice to see you again. What brings you to Forks?" Carlisle asked politely._

"_Edward here, came and got me," she answered with a bell like voice._

_Everyone looked at Edward for an explanation. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes._

"_Everyone, I went to Denali to find Tanya. We've talked about our feelings towards each other and we've come to a conclusion. We're mates," Edward explained, looking everywhere but at me._

_I felt my heart stop, completely stop. Everyone turned to look at me. I don't know what my face held, but I knew I couldn't be here anymore. I had to get away._

"_I'm sorry, I have to go. Charlie is expecting me home," I said, heading towards the door._

"_Bella!" Alice called._

_I turned to look at her, hiding my face behind my hair. I knew there were tears in my eyes, and I didn't want them to see my weakness._

"_Charlie said we could have a slumber party tonight since he's gone for the night," she said, joining me by the door._

_I just wanted to be alone and cry myself to sleep. Surely she could see that. Her eyes gave me a look to not argue and I didn't. I was in too much pain to argue with her._

"_I'm coming, too," Rosalie piped up. _

_I turned to stare at her with my tearful eyes that were threatening to spill over at any moment._

_We walked out without another word from the family. I couldn't even look in Edward's direction right now, let alone be in the same house as him._

_We climbed into my truck. Alice took the driver's seat, Rosalie in the middle, and me on the other side. As Alice drove towards my house, Rosalie kept my head on her shoulder, letting me ruin her shirt with my tears._

_Ever since we had gotten back from Italy, mine and Rosalie's relationship had gotten closer._

_When we pulled up to my house, I got out. I didn't get far before all my emotions crashed over me in one surging wave, literally knocking me to the ground. I sobbed, nearly choking myself because I couldn't breath. My heart was getting ripped and stabbed at. The hole was back, except it was everywhere. My head was ready to explode from all the pain I was feeling. I screamed in agony, not able to take all the pain at one time. _

_Rosalie and Alice yelled my name, but I couldn't hear them over my sobs. They each put an arm around me, holding me while I cried._

"_I love him. I love him," I mumbled through my sobs over and over._

_All Alice and Rosalie could do, was hold me and let me cry myself out._

When the pain had became numbness, I got up the courage to face Edward and Tanya. It wasn't easy, but I managed. Mike asked me out on another date the following Monday, and I accepted. It wasn't long before we were officially dating.

Soon, we were going over to the Cullens' house, much to Mike's dismay, but he only went over because he thought I would break up with him if he didn't try to get along with them.

We would have movie nights every Friday over there, and Mike and I went over every time. And every time, my heart got broken worse and worse.

Watching Edward and Tanya kiss killed me inside. Those were my lips she was kissing. That was my vampire she was holding. Everything about him was mine, and it hurt to watch him with someone else.

Although I was always in pain, I stayed friends with Edward. Even if I couldn't have him in that way, I could still have him in my life. And that was better than anything else.

I walked down the stairs and met Mike at the bottom. He swooped in to kiss me, and I stayed still, waiting until he was finished. This was a constant thing happening. He would kiss me, and I would stay still. I always tasted Edward on my lips, and it just sent so much pain through me, knowing Edward would never kiss me again.

We headed outside and drove off towards the Cullens' house. When we got there, we were greeted by the sight of everyone waiting on us. Emmett and Rosalie were in a huge recliner. Alice was in the other with Jasper at her feet. Edward and Tanya were at one end of the couch. Mike and I sat down at the other end, making me sit by Edward. I fought the urge to reach out and grab his hand.

"About time you, two made it," Emmett teased with a smirk.

"Sorry, she couldn't keep her hands off of me," Mike said with a smirk.

I ignored him, staring at the blank television. I could feel Edward tense up next to me, but was too numb to even wonder what was wrong. That's all I was now, numb. The only thing I ever felt was pain. I was a zombie all over again.

Emmett started up the movie without another word. I wasn't really watching it. I was staring blankly at the screen, just watching pictures but not hearing the words. Not until a certain phrase caught my attention and made me actually pay attention to what was on the screen.

I wished I had never looked.

There, playing on the screen was _Romeo and Juliet_. I couldn't breath. The last time I watched this movie was before Edward left, back when I actually thought he loved me. I remembered how he would whisper Romeo's lines in my ear, making it hard to concentrate on the movie. He would wipe away my tears with my hair as the two lovers' death played out on the screen. He would tease me about how I watched the movie too much.

I felt a wave of pain crash down on me as the memories flooded my thoughts. I felt closed in, making it hard to breath. I had to get out of here and away from the memories of a happier time.

I stood immediately, feeling seven pairs of eyes on my retreating form. I wrapped my arms around my body, trying uselessly to hold myself together. I didn't pay attention to where I was going. Not until I came upon the piano. Another memory of Edward playing my lullaby flashed across my mind.

I sat down cautiously on the bench, looking down at the black and white keys. I slowly raised my hand and pressed down on the first note of my lullaby, then the next, and the one after that. Before Edward had left, he taught me some of my lullaby. I never got to finish learning it because he left before he could teach me the rest.

I was too busy staring down at the keys, I didn't notice the white hands that flashed out and took mine, making me hit the right key where I had made a mistake. I jumped and looked up to find Edward sitting next to me. He smiled at me, making my heart melt.

"You okay?" he asked, after I pulled my hand away.

"Yeah. Just tired," I said, avoiding his eyes.

His eyebrows scrunched together in that adorable way they always did, before he reached up and traced a cold finger under my eyes, no doubt tracing the purple circles that were there from lack of sleep. I stopped breathing for a minute, enjoying the electricity that flowed through our skin contact.

"You haven't been sleeping very well," he stated.

"Just a lot on my mind," I answered.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything, right?" he said.

I stared into his eyes. I wanted to so desperately tell him all the pain I was feeling this past month. How I was still so much in love with him, and I would be until the day I died. But I knew I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to handle the rejection again. It would surely break me this time as if everything else hadn't already.

"Bella," he whispered, leaning closer.

I didn't notice how much we had been leaning towards each other until our noses were nearly touching. My heart was beating in my chest at a fast rate. Did he want me?

"Bella," he whispered again, his breath washing over my face. I breathed in his scent, trying to keep it in my nostrils forever.

"Hmmmm," I half mumbled, half moaned.

He leaned in closer, his lips barely touching mine, but they were still touching. I felt the fire I had felt many times before go from my lips all the way to my toes. For once, I didn't feel pain. I felt a desire, a desire to hold him here and never let go.

"Bella," he said against my lips, "I lo-"

He was cut off by Mike calling, "Bella!"

We jumped apart, looking towards the door, finding that we hadn't been caught. Mike was right around the corner though, looking for me.

The events of what just happened crashed over me and I stood up, heading for the door. But not before a cold hand grabbed my wrist.

"Bella," his velvet voice whispered.

I didn't look at him. I couldn't let my affections get in the way of the only thing we had, friendship. We almost messed up, then it would have been ruined forever. I would have ended up not even having his friendship. He would have regretted it and never wanted to see me again.

"Let me go, Edward," I said, trying to keep my emotions at bay.

"But, Bella-" I cut him off.

"No, I have to go before we both do something we'll regret later. We just got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry. I hope this doesn't ruin our _friendship_," I spat the word out, "because it's the only thing I can cling to right now. You made it perfectly clear you didn't want me, so let me go."

He was silent, but released my wrist just a fraction. Without looking at him, I ripped my wrist from his hand and headed towards the door.

I found Mike by the door.

"There you are, babe. My mom called. We got to head home early because she needs me," he said.

I nodded numbly and followed him out of the door. It was silent the whole ride back to my house, me lost in my thoughts.

It seemed that for a moment, Edward still loved me. I wanted to cling to that thought, but I knew we were both just caught up in the moment. Our old flame was there for a second, but it was quickly tarnished. We would never be together again, and I hated that. Every time I was with Mike, I was thinking of Edward. I always thought of Edward. Everything I do was for his happiness and his happiness only.

When we pulled up to my house, Mike stopped me before I got out.

"Look, Bella, I think we both know this relationship isn't going anywhere. I think it would be best if we just broke up," he said.

I nodded and got out, heading inside.

A little time later, I stood under the hot shower spray, letting my thoughts drift back to what almost happened tonight. Edward's lips touched mine. Even if it was for a second, it was a second I would cherish forever. I touched my lips with my fingers, remembering the way his lips felt on mine. I was alive again. For once I didn't feel any pain around him. I was happy. In that moment, I wanted the whole world to know I loved Edward, even Edward himself.

And that's how I came to my conclusion. I would tell Edward how I still felt about him. I would tell him at the end of the year party Alice was holding for the senior class. And I knew exactly how to do it.

A few days later, I stood behind the stage that dominated most of the Cullens' living room watching the crowd, looking for him. I found him sitting with Tanya, who was talking to someone from my first period class.

When I told Alice about my plan, she broke out into an enormous smile and yelled, "Finally!" Apparently she had seen that I would do something to let Edward know how I felt. She had set to work immediately. She got Emmett to play the drums for me and Jasper to play the guitar. She said all I had to do was sing.

"You ready, Bella?" Alice asked next to me.

I took a deep breath.

"Yes," I answered firmly.

"Okay, then. Showtime," she said with a smirk.

She got on stage, signaling to Rosalie at the DJ's stand to mute the music. Everyone turned to Alice in confusion.

"I hope you're all having a good time tonight. I have someone who wants to get up here and sing us a song. Please welcome to the stage Bella Swan," she announced, turning to me and signaling me to join her.

I felt a blush cover my cheeks as I walked out on stage. I could also feel a pair of golden eyes trained on my face. The small audience cheered, which made me blush harder.

Emmett and Jasper took their places, waiting on my signal. I turned around and nodded to them. When the music started, I closed my eyes and began to sing.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

_You said move on, where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know_

'_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night, spending the night)_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes, eyes_

_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

_How do I get better once I've had the best?_

_You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh_

_(Taste your mouth)_

_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

'_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night, spending the night)_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into_

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_

_How I could let myself let you go_

_Now, now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it, I was burned_

_Oh, I think you should know_

'_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

_Thinking of you, oh, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night, spending the night)_

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh, won't you walk through and bust in the door_

_And take me away_

_Oh, no more mistakes_

'_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

When I finished the last note, I looked into those golden eyes, who was staring into my tear filled ones. Everyone clapped and I quickly got off the stage.

When I was on flat ground, I looked up to see Edward coming my way. I freaked out for a minute and did the only thing I could do. I ran.

I didn't run, but I left the crowded room and headed for the window that led out to the Cullens' roof. Edward and I use to go there to talk before he left. I hoped he wouldn't be able to find me there.

I opened the window and swiftly stepped out into the cold night, closing the window behind me. I sat down, pulling my knees to my chin and resting it there. Then I did the only thing I could, I cried.

I wasn't alone long before I heard the window open and close. I turned to find Edward sitting down next to me. I tried to quickly wipe my tears off my face.

"Edward, you scared me," I said, turning back to him and trying to force a smile.

He only stared at me with an emotionless face. He said nothing as he reached up and wiped away a stray tear I had missed, off my cheek. I stared into his eyes as his hand traveled down my cheek to behind my ear, pushing my hair behind it. My breath came out in a gasp, and I struggled to breathe.

"Bella," he finally said. His voice broke, a first for him, and for once I saw true emotions on his face. His eyes looked pained and broken. I wanted to make the look go away.

"Bella," he sobbed this time. In return, this made new tears form in my eyes, seeing him so broken like this.

"Edward," I sobbed back.

He said nothing else, as he pulled me between his legs sideways, making my cheek fall against his chest. His head fell on top of mine, and I could feel his lips kiss my forehead. I fisted his shirt in my hand, no longer able to hold my emotions in around him. All the emotions I had hid from the world came crashing to the surface.

My sobs came one after the other, first slowly, then all jumbled into one giant anguished cry. I knew it wasn't helping Edward's emotions, but they sobs wouldn't stop. I could feel Edward's own sobs wracking both our bodies.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" his anguished voice asked me.

"I didn't want to make you be in a relationship where I thought you wouldn't be happy. I couldn't let my selfish desires get in the way of what made you happy," I cried, looking into his golden eyes.

"Oh, Bella, you could never be selfish. If anyone is selfish, it's me. I thought I was doing what was best for you. I've made a huge mess of things," he said, his voice calming a little. In return, it calmed me a little, but the tears still came.

"No, I should have told you how I felt from the beginning. All of this could have been avoided. I'm sorry."

"Bella, you have nothing to apologize for. I should have asked you how you felt and not just assumed. While we were in Italy, you were so reserved. I thought you had moved on. I knew it would kill me, but I thought that if we could at least be friends, that was better than not being with you at all."

"That's what I told myself when you said you wanted to be friends," I told him, a small smile on my face. He looked down at me, a crooked smile on his face. This smile was different than the others, it actually reached his eyes. It looked like a true, genuine smile.

"We're both too stubborn for our own good," he said with a whispered laugh.

"Why did you say Tanya was your mate?" I asked after a minute of silence.

My head was on his chest, so I didn't see his reaction. But I felt his body tense up, and I regretted even asking it. Before I could apologize, he spoke.

"I only said that, because I saw that you had moved on with Mike. I thought that if you moved on, I should try and do the same. But I couldn't. She was only a distraction for me. A distraction from you."

"I never moved on with Mike. Why do you think I asked you how you felt about us going on a date. I wanted to see if you would tell me you still loved me or not."

"I only told you to because I knew I wasn't good for you. Believe me, Bella, it killed me to tell you to tell him yes. I wanted to go find him myself and rip his head off. I hated him. He had everything I wanted, you. It killed me inside to watch him kiss you. But I knew it would make you happier, so I respected your wishes."

"I thought the same when you brought Tanya home. I hated her because she had you. She is a much better match for you than I ever could be. She was equally beautiful like you. She was the perfect mate for you, and I hated her that. She had everything I wanted. She had your heart and you had mine."

"Bella, she never had my heart. You've always had my heart, and you will forever. Once we find our mates, it's forever for us. There's no falling out of love for my kind. And don't ever compare yourself to her, because you are a million times more beautiful than she ever could be. I've walked this earth for over a hundred years and never has anyone's beauty shined brighter than yours. Bella, I know I've caused some much pain for you, but I love you. And I always will, forever."

I stared up at him, completely shocked. He still loved me? When he said those words, my heart melted and my stomach did flip flops. I couldn't hold in the next words that flowed out of my mouth.

"I love you, too, so much it hurts," I said, happy tears coming down my face.

"I don't deserve your love," he said before swooping down and catching me off guard.

I had no room to protest before his lips were on mine, silencing them with a much awaited kiss. It was filled with pain and longing, but happiness and passion. The kiss set my world on fire, and I couldn't get enough. I turned so I was straddling his hips, tangling my hands in that soft bronze hair. His hands went to my hips, pulling me dangerously closer.

After a moment, I had to pull away to breathe. We looked at each other with half lidded eyes, our breathing mixing together.

"I love you," we said at the same time, then laughed.

When our laughter died down, we looked at each other again.

"I want to spend forever with you," I said seriously.

A small smile came over his gorgeous face.

"Then forever, you shall spend with me, Ms. Swan," he said before swooping and capturing me in another mind boggling kiss.

"Finally!" we heard a pixie yell from the window.

We laughed against each other's lips, before continuing into our forever.

**The End**


End file.
